Code Red
by Ice wind1
Summary: Things turn bad for the Gullwings when they crash in Luca. The Streets are full of panic and blood. Can Paine and this small group survive the horrors that await them...or fall victims to a fate worse than death. Read and Review please!
1. Zero Hour

(Hey guys im back! Yeah been a while huh? This idea sort of just popped in and well...i liked it! This might not be as good as my other works, but we're only getting started and I've had like five ideas for seperate stories and i'm sort of aiming to get some of them started...or the first chapter at least - -' plus i haven't writen in a while...so yeah. But it will kick up in the next chapter, i promise you all that . So sit back and enjoy as we start...**_Code Red...)_**

Zero Hour

The slide clicked, her last mag was loaded…the bullets she'd been holding back. One for herself and one for…Paine's resolve came to it's breaking point. She didn't want those images in her head again…the blood…the screaming…she couldn't have helped them. She knew that…but for Yevon's sake! They were her friends! They didn't deserve to die…Yuna…Rikku…why couldn't they have taken her instead?! Paine could her the moans, the banging on the door that by all means seemed frail now. Paine pulled herself to her feet, she had already pushed her body beyond its limits. She'd been running for Yevon's knows how long.

_Make it to dawn Paine…make it to dawn._

She pushed her broken body forward, her clothes torn and battered, side bag hanging on a broken strap. Face covered in dirt and a pistol with three shots…she marched on, her mind drawing back.

Celsius; 5 minutes to outbreak…

"We're over Luca. You guys coming up?" Buddy's voice over the intercom broke Paine from her sleep.

"Yup! We'll be there in a sec Buddy man!" Rikku was already dashing to the elevator.

Paine followed lethargically, she was in no mood for Rikku's hyperness today. The lift climbed to the bridge Paine wishing all the way it would move faster.

"We're not landed yet?" Yuna asked in her sweet voice a little bit of confusion.

Buddy and Brother were at their normal places but they were looking over to the left side, Shinra was there to. The girls came over and gathered to see what the boys were looking at. Yuna and Paine got to the front, which left Rikku to resorting to climb up to where Brother was sitting. It was strange…all around Luca there were red lights flashing.

"Never seen it do that before…" Paine stupidly stated the obvious, she mentally kicked herself for it. But no one had time to notice.

The Celsius started tipping, they felt the engines stop. They were falling right over Luca.

"WE GOING DOWN!!" Brother wrestled with the Celsius controls.

"EMP!! ENGINES ARE OUT!!" Buddy was hitting controls "ATTEMPTING RESTART IN THREE! TWO! ONE!" Nothing happened, Buddy shouted something in Al Bhed.

The ground started to become larger in the window. Paine felt herself go cold, she was lost in a pit of fear. The ground kept coming closer like a demon coming to swallow her whole. She snapped back her survival instincts and adrenaline taking over, she grabbed the nearest poll and braced herself.

"Everyone hold on!!" She yelled over the roar and watched as each figure braced his over herself.

The bridge crumbled like paper as the airship wrapped on impact. The sudden jolt sent Paine airborne, snapping her hold on the pole like it was nothing. Her head slammed on the roof as she did a backflip, the force was more than enough to knock her unconscious. The world and shattering of glass all came to a black and silent void…

**Warning!…Outbreak!**

**Status:…Containment Failed!**

**Action:…Sealing Area…Failed!**

**Status:…Subject moving topside…**

**Sealing Blastdoor #1…Connection terminated!**

**Sealing Blastdoor #2…Status: Not Responding!**

**Sealing Blastdoor #3 & #4…Destroyed!**

**Subject has escaped the facility!**

**Initialising…Code Red…**

**Disabling communications…**

**Isolating Luca…**

**…Code Red has been initiated…**

**Count down will begin in: 24 hours 00 minutes 00 seconds**

(Well that was the first part. i know not really action packed...oh and this story focuses around Paine (bet you guessed that already ) Things will kick off in the next chapter i was just trying to leave everyone on a good cliff hanger...- -' but i'm thinking it didn't work. Anyway see you on you on the next chapter and feel free to review )


	2. 1st Hour

(Alright! We're back! Everyone seems to be enjoying this and thank you to my kind reviewers Zanaso rymm2 and Yuna of Besaid! Well i guess i'd better shut up and let you guys read on huh? Well enjoy the second chapter of..._Code Red...)_

1st Hour

A warmth came to Paine's skin, the void was becoming less dark. Slowly her vision crawled to the corners of her eyes, but things were very blurred. Paine could make out tall slithers of flame, their orange glow almost dominating her entire being. She felt heavy as if someone had turned her limbs to cast iron, Paine doubted she couldn't move. The long slender shadows cast by the flames danced in an elegant yet doomful way. Then one thing struck Paine…the world was silent. She was lying in a mass of rumble and scrape metal unable to defend herself…she wouldn't even be able to her someone shouting to her.

_At lest it's peaceful…I wonder…am I dying? Is this how it ends?_

The thoughts passed through Paine's head…and yet she found no answer to them. And then the ringing came to Paine, the one sign she was alive. Paine screwed up her eyes and groaned in agony, she could deal with not being able to move part. She just wanted that damn insistent ringing to stop! She gritted her teeth the ringing starting to grow to a hum, then it grew silent. Her vision started to sharpen and the twisted red and grey metal started to come into shape.

"Paine! Hey found her!" Buddy's face came into view, as Paine lay there helpless. "Paine can you hear me?" His voice sort of spread itself out, she was hearing the world through a filter.

"Paine!!" Someone touched her shoulder…Yevon they were warm…or was she just cold? "Paine! Can you hear me?! Can you talk?! Are you okay?!" Yuna came right down to Paine's level. "Yevon I'm so glad your still alive!!"

Yuna threw her arms around Paine, she looked like she'd been crying. Yuna had a couple of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, but nothing big…she did however have a dirty face. Though her green and blue eyes seemed to sparkle through the dirt. Yevon she was warm…

"I…can't…feel…anything" It took all Paine's strength just to squeeze out those words. Her lungs burned as each word passed, she had to fight to make them…she felt light and a strange sensation she couldn't place.

"Your bodies in shock" Shinra came forward, Brother was carrying and unconscious Rikku, Yuna rushed over. "You won't be able to move by yourself for a while Paine, and even if you could you'd be in to much pain to. Now…how's your hearing?"

Paine know this one before you she even answered it "It's like everyone's talking underwater…"

"Okay…now how many fingers am I holding up?" Shinra put up three finger in front of Paine's face

"Three…" Paine answered painfully her vision starting to darken "Shinra?…You…still……there………" Paine's head bowed as she once again dropped into the void.

"Paine!" Came a voice that echoed it was familiar. Paine lifted her head her eyes opening, they rested on Rikku's face that has a bandage on its left cheek. "How many fingers Paine?" She gave a peace sign.

"Two…" Paine saw them sway ever so slightly and this time she had to think about it. Rikku gave a little nod as Buddy moved over to her, Paine felt her arm being taken as her strength started to fade again.

"Paine!!" Came a voice that cut like glass, she struggled this time to open her eyes. "How many fingers I holding?!" Brother put up five.

Paine squinted and blinked as the shaped swayed and shimmered out of shape. It felt an impossible task just to keep her head upright, not to mention she felt sick to the pit of her stomach.

"She needs a doctor as soon as possible" Shinra stated as a distant scream sounded.

Paine wanted to ask what was going on, but she could hardly even concentrate. Why were they in what looked like to be a back ally? Why was everyone looking so afraid? Why did they…Paine slumped over onto her side as the void took her again her limb form sliding to the side on the brick wall.

"…Paine…"

Paine sat up. Her head gave a throb in protest she massaged her brow then gave a look around the room. She was in some sort of clinic…on a patents bed. Her fingers brushed over something soft, she'd been bandaged around the waist. Three large sharp piece's of metal where on the table opposite, each had a stain of blood on it. Paine's strap fell, her top was barely on and her pants had huge slash and tares down them.

"Your awake!" Yuna stepped through the door wearing a smile and a set of different clothes. Yuna noticed Paine staring "Oh yeah! My other clothes were too damaged she we grabbed some new stuff." She smiled sheepishly "Everyone's got the same thing though"

"What happened to me?" Paine lay back down on the bed feeling weaker than she'd been when she first rose.

"…" Yuna's eyes met the floor "I though you weren't going to make it…" She trailed off her eyes filling with tears

Paine smiled softly "But I did Yuna…and we're going to have matching uniforms…"

Yuna perked up brushing the tears away and smiling "Yeah. Now you need to get some rest, Shinra's orders!" Yuna smiled as Paine lay her head down

"I will…and tell Shinra. Thanks…" Paine drifted off as her battered body when to work repairing itself. But her mind still couldn't shake away…the sudden screams and moaning from the streets…or the crackle of flames.

(I know I know! I promised action and i delevered something completely different. Sorry! No dont leave! It's just that i'm still building up, it'll have some action in it i promise! Well i'll see you on the next chapter! Feel free to review! Bye!)


	3. 2nd Hour

(Okay doke! We are back! And with the next chapter of...wait for it..._Code Red!_ Okay so...oh heck i've ran out of material! well anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks to anyone that's checked this out! Really! Means a lot to me! I'll shut up now so you can read)

2nd Hour

The useless and battered leather came to rest on the tile floor with a soft flunk. Paine stepped forward her bare feet making a flapping sound on the floor. She pulled up the cargo pants and quick pulled them up over her bare legs and hips. She crouched pulling each sock on painfully aware her top half was bare, her precious black tube top had too big a gash in it. She took the dark blue tank top and slipped into it then but her outdoors jacket over it. She went to work lacing up the black boots, which she felt Rikku had picked for her. Paine lastly pulled both pairs of the fingerless gloves on…the only thing she didn't approve of was the colour of the jacket. Sure it was loose, warm and comfortable…but dark blue…guess she'd have to deal with it.

Paine made her way to the lobby where the others were held up. She stopped sort…she'd forgotten everyone was wearing the same thing…except for Brother who had ripped his jackets sleeves off and had a belt of rounds over his shoulder. Paine started to notice the equipment everyone had pistols, mp5's, heavy machine gun and the three rifles of the alchemist dressphere…she even spotted Shinra packing away a bunch of grenades.

"What's with all the guns?" Paine felt forced to ask.

No one answered. She only gained enough attention for Yuna to lift her head briefly then go back to loading a clip with rounds. As from that everyone wasn't paying her the blindest bit of attention and Shinra was just staring at his portable map device.

"Can someone…please explain to me what's going on?" Paine felt very out of place, maybe even out of her depth.

There was a click as Buddy loaded on of the pistols "Alright Paine…I'll tell you what's going on…" He walked to the window where Brother was an beckoned her over. "See that bag?" Buddy pointed to an empty bag lying in the middle of the street, Paine nodded. "That's where we got a lot of these weapons…and lets just say the guy carrying them is less of a man these days…" Paine noticed the various blood pools and bloody finger marks in the tarmac.

Paine was lost in thought for a moment. The blood, the bullet holes that covered some of the nearby buildings. It looked like the scene of a brutal murder…what did this? Was the person running from something? Have fiends infested Luca?

"But you still haven't-"

"MOVING!!" Brother shouted shouldering his machine gun training it on a shadowy spot.

Everyone came over to the windows in the blink of an eye, Shinra stayed on the seats still fiddling. Paine watched to where everyone was looking. All watching the corner with a careful eye.

_What are they all looking at? There's nothing there, they're-_

Something shuffled over so slightly, Paine only just saw it. See looked closer and she chilled to the bone. A pair of white eyes were watching her…now another pair and then another pair. She heard the moans start to rise as something unholy stepped from the shadow. It was a person, but his flesh was sort of whitey grey. He was missing part of his side and a huge chunk of his neck was hanging by a thread of pale skin. His clothes had dots of blood, which varied in size and his mouth and lips were stained with red. And the two behind him didn't fair any better, one was missing half her jaw.

Paine felt her stomach tie a knot in itself and heard Yuna retch in the background. There was a banging and Paine felt something thrown at her, a side bag.

"Got it!" Shinra stood up as Paine had a pistol and five spare clips thrown at her, Brother ran off round one of the corners towards the banging. "There are some tunnels that lead under the street. We can use the entrance that's in this clinic"

"Where is it Shinra?" Buddy asked as he pushed Paine's alchemist rifle into her hands. He didn't hear the 'Damn it Buddy! I'm not made of hands!' That uttered from Paine when he forced her to take it.

"Right there!" Shinra pointed to one of the squares of the floor.

Yuna quickly went over and smashed it when the butt of her rifle, true to Shinra's word the tile moved away.

"They getting through!!" Brother came back looking more than a little panicked. But on seeing the new way out "I leader!! I go first!!" No one argued as Brother dropped down the hole first "CLEAR!" He shouted back up.

Yuna went next as Buddy eased her down as far as he could, Rikku was next in the same fashion. Buddy did the same with Shinra but Rikku caught him at the bottom. Buddy finally turned to Paine offering his hand like he'd done for the others.

"Buddy…" Paine sighed. "I can do this myself…plus I'm the one with the big gun here" She smiled half the fact it made Buddy move and that so did have one of the big guns…one of the big guns she'd used before.

Paine sat on the hole, she shifted the rifle strap on her back to make sure the rifle wouldn't get in her way. She zipped up her bag that carried her pistol and ammo clips. Taking a breath Paine dropped into the murky black of the tunnel below. She plainly heard the door upstairs breaking under the force of the horde of things trying to get in. Paine landed with force she made sure to not brace her legs too much…last thing she needed was a broken ankle. Shinra tapped her on the leg as she was dusting herself off.

"Let's just hope we don't have to use these…" Shinra opened his backpack and handed up Paine three grenades. "Everyone's got three…so use them well"

_Things really are getting serious…_Paine added her new toys to her growing collection. She swung her rifle round and into her hands as she walked on to stay with the others. _…This is going to be a long day…_

**Countdown will begin in…19 Hours 53 Minutes 11 Seconds**

(Well things could have gone pretty badly there huh? Good thing Shinra's a wize kid and found a way out, or...(grimaces at the thought) that could have been bad! Well i think things are going to kick off in the next chapter, i mean dark tunnel, zomibies, guns all sort of hints to itself huh? The only thing i'm not sure about is to have the tradition slow zombie or the really fast ones like in Dawn of the Dead etc...But i'll have that all figured out by the next chapter, so leave it with me. Well intill the next update guys...bye bye)


	4. 3rd Hour

(And we're back! Yes guys i've got the next chapter right here! I'll be quiet and let you get on, oh and the slow or fast zombie things has been settled! But you'll have to read on to find out which. And so without further ado! Here is the next chapter of..._Code Red...)_

3rd Hour

The passage lead down…down a flight of stairs into pitch black.

"This the only way Shinra?" Rikku had a sum of fear in her voice.

"It leads down into one of the old cargotracks, the trains haven't been running for years…so it might not be safe. As for another way…it's back up into the street or further down." His voice was it's normal analysing self.

There was a sudden crash of glass "I'll take down!" Yuna pulled a flashlight from a nearby broken emergency container.

"Guess we not got much of a choice…Paine. You go first" Paine threw a look at Buddy as she took her own flashlight.

"…Fine…" She mumbled flicking her light to life and taking the first steps into the black.

Paine's boot met the grit below as it crunched below her weight. She took careful steps, pistol by her side in her right hand. Her flashlight fought away the shadowy phantoms that lurked on all sides. All waiting for a chance to dash in went the lights faded and wrap her in their dark and fearful embrace. They walked on the lights the only sign of life in the dark. Paine stopped dead…something dashed away from the light of her torch. The wreckage of a cargo train was in front of them…twisted metal was everywhere…it sent a chill down Paine's spine.

The Gullwings started to move in weapons at the ready, Rikku opened one of the doors as Yuna covered. They saw the look on each other's faces it was a silent message, it read 'Keep quiet and watch your back'. Rikku wrenched the door open, Yuna checked both corners then nodded, Brother climbed inside Paine behind him. Paine tried to step lightly the metal floor made things hard for people who wanted to go unnoticed. Brother was heading to the back of the train…well cart it was just the top half. Paine came to the driver's compartment, the raised her pistol as her hand inched towards the button. The door slide open, Paine breathing deepening as the light pocked a hole into cabin. Her light came to a halt on a hand…she stood there frozen. Slowly Paine traced her light up the hand to the arm then further up…from the drivers face an eyeball fell from it's socket. Paine covered her mouth looking the other way, she flashed her torch three times back down the train, the others came on board. Paine closed the door with a repulsive smack on the button, she didn't want Yuna to see something like that. A hand came to rest on Paine's shoulder.

"You okay?" Yuna asked just above a whisper nearly causing Paine to wet herself.

"…Yeah…fine…" Paine uncovered her mouth trying not to vomit as Yuna walked off to check on the others.

Buddy and Brother where whispering about something. Brother jogged of to the bottom of the cart, Buddy started checking outside the windows on the other side. Her flashed down to where Brother had disappeared to once…the lights flickered, then came on. Yuna closed the door where they'd came in, Paine mentally thanked her for it.

Buddy and Shinra started checking something, from the whispers it sounded like they were discussing routes. Paine glanced behind her, the light was flickering in the drivers cabin…she turned back round feeling uneasy. Yuna and Rikku and found some bags of something and were stuffing their pockets. Paine gave a glance out the window…nothing. But why did she feel so uneasy? She glanced back at the driver's cabin…he wasn't there…an arm banged on the glass.

"Paine?" Came Rikku's voice

BANG!! Paine jumped turning to her right sharply, someone's bloody face watched her…Gippal's. He screamed at her his eyes white and mouth covered in blood, then pushed off running towards something, the handle wrenched left.

"RIKKU!" Yuna shouted grabbing hold of the handle and pulling with all her might. Rikku came right to her aid, the two struggling to keep the bloodthirsty Gippal from getting in.

"BROTHER!!" Brother's attention turned right to his sister he too grabbed the door. Shinra and Buddy started to arm themselves.

Paine took a step back, the glass of the drivers cabin shattered making her step forward again. The driver reached out for her casting a long moan, he thought he could reach her but was still behind the door. She turned her head back to the door, the three were struggling to keep it shut. Brother yelled something in Al Bhed and let go, he lined a clear shot at Gippal though one of the windows.

"Don't break the windows…" Paine was lost, Brother's finger moved to the trigger. "DON'T BREAK THE WINDOWS!!" Paine yelled reaching out, Brother stopped just in time.

Suddenly Gippal's form leapt from the door to the wall, he climbed up onto the roof. Paine took hold of her rifle aiming it at the roof, a force gripped her shoulders from behind. Paine swung her elbow into the person face hearing a groan, she spun round aiming at the driver who was staggering back. He straightened himself out taking small shuffling steps towards Paine both arms held out. Paine took steps back, her sights were trained on him but her mind refused to work. She pulled herself back closing her eyes as she pulled the trigger…there was a splattering sound followed by two thumps. Slowly Paine unscrewed her eyes to the silence that was around her, the driver no longer stood. Her eyes drew down to the half-headed corpse on the floor, crimson started oozing onto the floor. Paine stepped back…she'd killed one…her breathing started to calm slowly.

"Paine?" Yuna said slowly, she tentatively placed her hand on the rifle that was locked in place. "You're okay Paine…come on. Put the gun down" Yuna was relieved when Paine started to slowly lower the rifle. She then collapsed to the floor sitting down, Yuna kept next to her.

A soft thumping started to grow on each side of the cart walls, Paine finally stood to see. Sloping faces greeted her, a swarm was outside it was an undead see on both sides.

_What a stupid way to die…we'll never get out of this…_

"Got any ideas?" Paine said half in her own world.

"Well…" Shinra spoke. "There's an access hatch so we can get to the street. All we'd need to do is find a way to get over the crowd and to the hatch"

"Where is this hatch Shinra?" Paine watched him with a blank look.

"Just over there…" A small opening on ground level that looked like the set of stairs they'd used to get down.

"Uh Shinra? Just one question. How in Yevon are we meant to get over there?!" Buddy did have a point. One of the windows broke in.

"Well you do have me!" Rikku announced proudly. Everyone looked at her "I could toss a few grenades then we could just book it over there!" She smiled

"Do it Rikku!" Yuna bounced happily handing over two of her grenades. Paine pitched in one, as did some of the other except Brother who handed all his over.

"What if Gippal?" Brother quickly looked around expecting Gippal to crash through a window at that point.

"Don't worry! I saw monkey man jump away when Paine killed the ticket boy" Paine gave small smile, Rikku was trying to lighten the mood with success. "But we got a job to do" She added getting serious.

"Right! Let's get these windows out! Shinra! I'll carry you so you don't slow us down!" Paine had already broken in one of the windows before Buddy had finished.

"Ready?" Rikku asked looking back at her friends that were ready to run their hardest. "Okay…" Rikku pulled the pin counting down…"GO!!"

She threw the grenade just clearing the frame as I went off. Another followed as Rikku pulled the pin on her third. Paine leapt over the blasted out cart wall, she rolled when she hit the ground and started running. Her ears were ringing from the constant explosions but her adrenaline pushed her forward overriding her system. It was working! Rikku was cutting a wide path through the horde, she was first to reach the way out but stopped at the top of the first flight of stairs. The others came past as Rikku pulled the pin on the last grenade, it bounced down the stairs…but no explosion.

"Telr! Tot!!" Rikku quickly unzipped her side bag grabbing one of her own grenades. Things slowed to a crawl as Rikku pulled the grenade from it's place in her side bag. She tossed it the pin catching on her index finger and pulling itself, it flew, the cylinder turning end over end as it dropped inch by inch. Rikku took a huge step to the stairs pushing her body into a sprint, her heart pounding in her chest. There was a clink as the grenade bounced on the step, then another as it meet the middle of the frame…there was a roaring bang. Rikku felt the air contract then expand she sprinted faster fearing her foot would catch on a step. The stone rumble below as a single jet of flame roared up the first two flights of stairs. All that was left was the heavy breathing of the Gullwings and the pitter pat of grains of loose rock.

"Well" Rikku panted. "That wasn't so hard!" She smiled her face dirty from the dust of the rumble. Yuna giggled at patted her on the head, Paine laugh lightly.

**The way back is closed…survival is not guaranteed…**

(Yup! Gippal near made it...sorry to anyone whos a fan of Gippal, but hey! He's now really fast, agile and can climb on walls! But to anyone who's simmering under the collar...sorry! No really! I just thought it would be awsome for Gippal to be different from all the other zombies and he's unique from the rest, but still sorry. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll start working on the next one real soon since everyone's liking this and i'm enjoying writing it! Feel free to leave a review! And see ya on the next chapter guys!)


	5. 4th Hour

(_Hey_ guys. Im back with another chapter of..._Code Red..._Well lets get this chapter started, since i can't think of anything else to say!)

4th Hour

Paine slowly opened the door to a slit, she peered out into an empty street. The door snagged on something, Paine pushed harder this time…but still the door refused to open. She'd be damned if she would let a blocked door stop her, Paine backed up. The door flew open as Paine kicked into it, she picked herself up…maybe flying kicking it wasn't the brightest idea she'd had. The rest of the crew stepped over her, Rikku offered her a hand up…at lest she had manners, but she didn't blame the others. They walked through the lifeless streets, buildings blazed with flames and loose papers blew across the hollow roads.

It was strange and frightening that no bodies littered the streets…all was dead and silent. A sudden crumble of rock, Yuna turned rifle in hand. She picked out a shadow within the darkness, she fired a single round causing the form to scamper away.

"…Gippal's following us…" Yuna felt her heart lower her eyes drawing to the ground. Maybe Gippal was following because he knew them…a desperate bid to hang onto the life he once had…a lost soul looking for the light. Or maybe…he simply wanted them to kill him…his friends.

"Then we'd best get moving. He's got to many places to hide here" Buddy urged the group on, Yuna stayed in one spot her memories of Gippal playing.

"Yuna…" Paine spoke quietly placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "That's not Gippal anymore…he'll kill us if he gets a chance" Paine caught the others starting to move on "Yuna, we need to keep moving…we don't want to get left behind…" Paine walked on

The reel stopped playing, a small tear dropping from Yuna's right eye. "I know…" She turned her back jogging to catch up with everyone "I just don't want them to suffer…" Something heavy hit Yuna in the back.

Yuna managed to push the thing from her, she flipped onto her back raising the rifle in line. Gippal jumped on top of her, Yuna jammed the rifle between herself and Gippal.

"HELP!!" She screamed, now replacing the rifle into Gippal's mouth, he'd just narrowly missed her neck.

Paine rushed over, Yuna's strength was fading from the ferocious attack. Without thinking Paine swung the butt of her rifle at Gippal, it hit him in the centre of the head with a loud crack. Paine pulled Yuna to her feet as gunfire broke out behind them, the undead were moving in from the shadows…they'd been lured into a trap. Yuna sprinted for the familiar figures that were defending themselves, her mind was a mess of panic. Paine fired at Gippal forcing him back, she managed to nail him in the shoulder twice…it had little effect though.

The undead shuffled in from all sides, the street was now alive with them. A mess of bloodied clothes and battered forms moving in on a small circle of blue and orange flashes.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!!" Buddy shredded the face of a nearby zombie with his mp5, he drew his pistol trying to even out his ammo…which he had little to start with.

"Kablamo…" Everyone glance at Shinra who was in the middle of the circle, the familiar cylinder flew from the middle. It blow a hole at the back of the horde, Shinra dashed forward tossing another. "This way!"

Paine followed grabbing her pistol from her side bag, she'd already used two clips of rifle ammo. The third explosion went off, Shinra pointing to a nearby ally. The crew's blood suddenly ran cold as the undead lurched forward, trapping them in the sea. Paine threw punches, span round, beat them back with her rifle, fired at them…but they just kept coming. She could her everyone else struggling to survive, their grunts and gunfire speaking loudly.

"AHH! GET OF ME!! KEEP MOVING TO THE ALLYWAY!!" Rikku was pushing through, she'd managed to link up with Yuna. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BIG BUNCH OF MEANIES!! HEY YUNIE I GOT ANOTHER!"

Paine backed up her back knocking into someone, a fist flew over her head knocking zombie on its back…Brother had just saved her. She reloaded, her brow sweating and her eyes darting around her, the slide snapped into place. The gun emptied itself so quickly she loaded again. Brother mowed down a path with his machine gun, he was shouting things in Al Bhed and firing from the hip. Paine caught the glimpses of someone being dragged up a wall, Yuna and Rikku had got a high point and we're pulling Buddy up.

"Over here! Quickly!" Yuna lowered her hand ready for either Shinra, Brother or Paine to grab it.

Paine fought as her slide drew back again, she wasn't using anymore bullets. She clubbed one over the head, her skull fracturing under the blow and blood spraying all over Paine. Another she caught in the face with the front of the pistol, she had to pull it from his eyesocket…quite a sickening task as she was left with a gift. Paine glanced behind her, she was in the ally, Brother was climbing to safety. Over all the moans she heard her name called, she turned in a sprint a zombie just falling short of her. Paine leapt her foot landing on the Dumpster lid, she legs tightened for a brief second then pushed. She flew upwards her hand reaching out as the small gap started to push closer around the wall. Buddy caught her hand, Rikku grabbed the back of her coat, Paine dug her boot into the wall and pushed up.

Paine hit the floor with a tunk, Buddy and Rikku fell back with her. Her heart was thumping in her chest she picked herself up as something became apparent.

"Where's Shinra?!" Paine went to the window…her heart sank.

In the swarm she saw a small figure pull itself up onto a stand, it stood up looking around it.

"…Shinra…" Paine dropped her head, they both knew the ending to this…perhaps one more than the other.

"Guys…" Shinra's voice crackled over the com "Keep going…there should be a place you can hideout for a while…" His voice was hopeless, Paine watched as the figure lay down on the roof.

"Shin, come on man you can do it! We got your back just make a run for it!" Buddy spoke into the communicator Yuna was holding.

"I can't…I can barely stand…"

"…Shinra" Yuna's eyes began to water, Rikku's started to as well

"Shinra!! As leader of Gullwings!! I order you to not give up!!" Brother shouted from the window, there was a small chuckle from the com.

"You can find a asylum if you keep going, it should provide you with a place to rest. There's also a generator in there so…you could always try to take as many as you could with you if things go bad. Then there's the old hospital…I was sort of thinking the electric doors would help keep them out…plus things to cut them up with you know?" The com crackled a little, there was silence. "Hope that will help you guys a bit…"

"Shinra?" Yuna asked in an unsteady voice. "…Thank you" It was plain to anyone she was fighting to keep back her tears.

"Bye! Bye! Shinra!" Rikku sniffed, wiping her eyes as more tears flowed.

"Thanks Shin…" Buddy looked down at the wooded floor, his voice hopeless.

"Show them what Gullwings are made off!" Brother was his usual self, but you could tell he was acting strong for everyone else.

"…Give them hell kid…" Paine listened to the silence that befell everyone.

"Thanks guys…see ya…" The com switched off. Shinra sat up watching the others slowly move on, they disappeared down the corridor behind the wall. He listened to the moans as he slowly went into his bag…he pulled the last thing and pushed the empty bag aside. The cylinder rolled slightly in his hand, he knew it to be his last. A single thought ran through his head…something he said often. He took a breath…his hand reached for the pin…

Paine guided Yuna along, the group was safe in the apartment building for just now. A deep explosion sounded from outside and echoed through the com. Yuna stopped her knees buckling her face turning to Paine jacket. There was a small sniffle from Yuna, Rikku erupted into tears Brother and Buddy tending to her. Yuna's left hand shook, her right bite into Paine's back…she was holding it back.

"…Let it out…" Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna as she pulled her into a hug. Her voice was softer as her own tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Yuna broke. Her tears flowing, she started as a scream then faded to sobbing. She dropped her communicator, her right hand gripping the front of Paine's jacket and twisting. Yuna was in pain…but her tears could have told anyone that.

…_He was just a kid…_Paine's tear touched the wooden floor…

**Countdown will begin in…17 Hours 9 Minutes 3 Seconds**

(Yes i used Shinra's catchphrase! And yes i just killed Shinra of!...Please don't cry Shinra fans! T.T He's away to get a coffee or hot chocolate now and well...there may be some more hardship for the gullwings before the day is out. Well intill the next chapter guys! Bye!)


	6. 5th Hour

(I'm back with a new chapter...what? Are you expecting me to say something? It wouldn't be..._Code Red..._Now would it? Firstly a special thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! You guys are really helping the story along, it just keeps making me want to write more! So thank you! And you know who you are, and you get a free cookie or any of your favourite foodstuffs! Well i'll stop blabbing and let you get on with the story)

5th Hour

The soft tunes of a barely working attempted to lift the sorrow of the Gullwings. The once comforting sound of 'Over the sea' no longer held any magic or joy for the others. A lone hammer worked to board up the windows and doors, Brother was the one using it. Paine was slumped against one of the walls, lost in her own little world. Yuna was sleeping on the old dusty couch tears staining her cheeks…she'd quietly cried herself to sleep. Rikku was using the bathroom…though she'd been in there for well over an hour now. Buddy was keeping watch on the street his eye locked.

Barely a word had been uttered between the crew…all were still mourning over the lose of Shinra. Breaking the silence Paine ejected her clip, it fell heavily. She picked it up looking inside.

…_Well that's lucky…_

Three bullets…Paine packed them away and slid in a fresh clip, she counted. One full clip and three bullets for the pistol…five clips for the rifle. She placed her pistol in one of her trouser pockets, she was not fiddling with that side bag anymore.

"So what's the plan?" Rikku had finally come back from her bathroom break.

"…We make a stand" Was Buddy's reply, Yuna squirmed on the couch finally awake.

"But we couldn't possibly…" Rikku trailed off…they all knew the ending to that story.

"We have basement!" Brother finally returned. "When things get tough! We make like birds a FLY!! Then make basement go BOOM!!" Rikku chuckled at her brother, he made it sound so funny.

"Shinra did say there's a hospital somewhere here. Think he meant it for a fallback?" Yuna was thinking ahead.

"Yeah! It's just a quick sprint between some buildings!" Rikku noticed the looks she was getting. "What? I saw it while I was at the bathroom!!"

Everyone laughed. "That's our Rikku!" Yuna patted her cousin on the head, who was now getting embarrassed.

"Well. Are we just going to sit here all night or are we going to do this thing?" Paine smiled.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Rikku and Yuna said together jumping up from their places.

"Hey! I couldn't hurt" Buddy added his hand to the cross Yuna, Rikku and Paine had formed.

"Yes!! For the Gullwings!! We go out with BANG!!" Brother added his hand to the pile.

"…And for Shinra…" Paine added

"For Shinra!" Rikku said after Paine

"For Shinra!" Yuna followed Rikku

"For Shinra!" Buddy put some more into it

"FOR SHINRA!!" Brother shouted

"GULL-WINGS!!" Everyone shouted raising all their hands together three times before breaking away and getting their weapons.

"Crank the tunes up Paine! Let's not keep them waiting!" Paine flicked to a random channel turning up the volume to full 'House of Wolves' By My Chemical Romance blasted out.

The old asylum was alive with music, everyone was taking turns finding a song they wanted to listen to. But out in the dark…something lurched towards them…another ran on all fours scampering up a nearby wall. A metal leg was clanking in the crowd…the metal parted as a long tentacle slipped it's way through…

The radio slowed to a halt, the music that was playing became that of a moaning…the radio burnt out. Paine could see them…the undead horde slowly making their way towards them. CRASH!! Gippal lunched himself into the wooden board growling right in Paine's face, he climbed up out of sight.

"Rikku!" Paine gave the head's up quickly.

Paine and Buddy stepped back from the boarded up windows as they fell back to the middle of the room. Brother started pushing the couch over the opening to the front, he climbed over it taking up his post at the front door.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Buddy asked concerned. "When things get to heated, make a dash for the back. Red tape remember!" They had marked the back door with red tape. "And start booking it for the hospital!" He tensed himself taking aim at the window.

The circle of four started running over what they'd all talked about. They took last glances at the door before taking aim and waiting. The thumping started on the doors and windows…they defiantly wanted in. Brother shouldered his machine gun he sights coming to lay on the one door. He could see the faces as the arms lazily batted at the wood and metal door. Brother took a breath to keep his nerves his finger rested on the trigger. The banging started to settle…then draw to a close.

"Gullwings! Status report!" Brother called threw into the main room.

The door burst open, wooden splinters showering Brother as the door was thrown back. He saw the large bent in the metal as he uncovered his eyes…on the far side of the street, Nooj stood in his unmissable red clothes. The long tentacle pulled back as his lowered trashing around, he staggered forward on one leg with metal one replaced by some sort of root. Zombies poured through the door at Brother, he squeezed the trigger letting sharpened lead fly. Fire came from the main room as well, Brother made a solid decision…he fend them off here…no falling back.

"COME ON!! BRING IT!!" Brother screamed in his high pitched voice over the roaring of the muzzle.

He clicked, he clicked again. Brother's blood ran cold as he tried changing clip, he pulled the top up fingers pulling on the belt. They started coming in fast. No dropped pulling his pistol, firing, his soul chilling and mind falling into panic as they swarmed in. He clicked again…

"HELPA MEEEEE!!" Brother called helpless as his nerves collapsed and mind falling into turmoil and chaos.

A strong grip formed on Brother shoulders, another on his side. He was overpowered falling over onto his back, he frailed and screamed knowing his fate. They started biting all wanting a piece of the still wriggling feast, the mass grow bigger as Brother grew silent. The shuffling feet passed over an outstretched arm, the muscled twitched as a horrifying feet eating sound was heard…

Buddy moved from his spot moving round to get a look over the couch. He felt cold as he saw the pile of zombies, a few staggering towards him. His blood came to the boil as he drew the mp5 in line with his eye.

"Buddy! Window!" Rikku's warning came too late…

Hands grabbed Buddy, strong hands with no way of escape. Buddy pulled himself away with all his might, there was a crashing as the wood fell apart. Gippal was holding fast to Buddy, his teeth found a mark of Buddy's right shoulder. Buddy toppled to the floor with the weight on top of him, the teeth found another mark ripping into Buddy's chest. He screamed in agony trashing around beating Gippal over the head, some zombies slumped through the window. Gunfire erupted over head as Yuna, Rikku and Paine tried to slow the tide coming through the window. Buddy's legs start to burn one zombie was eating it's way into his calf, he fired of rounds trying desperately to stop his pain.

The couch collapsed Paine opened up on the horde pouring its way through. Rikku jump to the door tarring it open, Yuna covered Paine in her mad dash over to Buddy. Paine threw a kick catching Gippal in the chin knocking him off, she pulled Buddy across the floor trying to get him away from the window. Buddy shot a zombie still on his leg, Paine pulled him up looping his free arm around her neck. She staggered out the door with Buddy, Yuna closed the door and start towards the ally.

"Buddy! Come on run!" Paine forced Buddy moving he felt like dead weight on Paine's shoulder.

He was breathing heavily his legs barely letting him run, Paine pulled him along. In the street there were small pockets of the undead, but the door at the asylum had just been forced open. Explosions were sounding from the ally as Yuna and Rikku cleared it from another horde. Buddy flattered his legs refusing his command to run, Paine pulled him back up running as fast as she could with him. Rikku and Yuna reached the hospital doors, they closed two knocking over the bars to keep them shut. Paine watched her heart thumping her mind panicking she was going to be left behind…

"COME ON PAINE!! MOVE!!" Yuna shouted encouragement

"COME ON!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" Rikku jumped in the doorway waving her arms.

The horde was a way off, she had enough time to get there. Paine pushed on with as much strength as she could muster, the doors came closer. Paine rushed in heading to somewhere to put Buddy down, Yuna and Rikku started on the last door. The bar feel over falling in place, Yuna tapped the locking button to the right. The lights on the door turned red. Yuna stepped back panting hard…all eyes fell on the door hear tuning over the moans outside…a little knocking start after a minute. Paine let out a breath…she knew it wasn't safe here.

"Come on Buddy…we got to go" She grunted pulling Buddy to his feet once again.

The four started up the stairs…hoping they wouldn't fall to three…

**Count down will begin in…8 Hours 37 Minutes 7 Seconds**

(Not pretty huh? Poor Brother...poor poor Brother...(bouncing back) anyway! We're done for another chapter. Will Buddy survive? How long will the doors hold? And will the gullwings ever get a break?! guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter...which will be uploaded in one minute, yeah i had like three chapters writen out...so...yeah. Intill the next chapter guy! Bye!)


	7. 6th Hour

(And we're back! Firstly, i'd like to say sorry! This chapter is quite short...in fact it's the shortest i've written so far! And yeah...oh heck im saving the surprise!...even though ice is a sad bunny at the momment. Well heres the next chapter of..._Code Red...)_

6th Hour

Yuna and Rikku searched rooms looking for bandages or something to stop Buddy's bleeding. Paine walked slowly with Buddy…who was worsening by the passing minute…he faltered again…

"Paine…I can't…" He fought to speak…he was tired

"You can Buddy…You just need to try" Paine felt his weight become large, he was reaching down. She lowered herself of he could sit.

"I can't Paine…I can't even keep my mind straight. Am only slowing you guys down to…" Buddy held up his mp5. "Here. There's twenty left in the clip, sorry but I used up the rest…" He smiled weakly.

Yuna and Rikku came out of a room, they spotted the scene growing quiet and motionless.

"Hey! What you guys staring at?" Buddy's voice became cheerful, he grinned happily despite the blood that covered him.

"You going to be okay?" Rikku asked in a small voice, Yuna stood silently.

"Yeah! I just asked Paine to give me some time to sit! Don't worry! We'll catch up in a minute!" Paine could tell he was lying…everyone could tell me was lying…

"Okay Buddy!" Yuna's gentle voice sounded. "Paine. We'll wait for you two!" She smiled sweetly. Rikku and Yuna walked off down the corridor, she rounded a corner.

Buddy pulled his pistol his hands weighted down by the weight. He pulled the slide halfway back looking at the bullet inside, he slowly let it slide back. Buddy ejected the clip with difficulty…he held it up to Paine.

"Come on…you'll need the bullets. There's fourteen in there…" Paine took it from him helping him keep his hand up.

"Thanks Buddy…" Paine had a good idea what he was going to do with that bullet…and it was no last stand…

"Hey…don't mention…it…now get going" Buddy smiled weaker than before, his breathing becoming deeper.

Buddy watched as Paine walked away, she never looked back only glanced as she rounded the corner. He looked at pistol his shaky hands pulling it up from his lap. He heard the doors down stairs…a slamming coming from them. He stopped listening…they slammed open after taking five heavy blows, he guessed from Nooj. He raised the pistol…turning the muzzle on himself…finger wrapping around the trigger….

Paine came to rest by Yuna and Rikku, they both had their backs turned. A gunshot sounded from down the corridor, they all flinched…

"We…should keep going…" Yuna said in a small voice, they started walking.

The halls were silent, the three girls walked guns ready. A roar sounded from nearby, they looked at each other fearfully.

"What in the name of Yevon was that?" Rikku whispered rooted to the spot on the T junction

A distant figure staggered round the corner…they looked from side to side they neck looking loose. Baralai's face was silhouetted by the faint glow of a red light.

"Baralai!" Yuna shouted waving, Paine lowered her rifle and Rikku started waving as well.

His head turned eyes falling to rest on the three. Paine felt a chill run down her spine…something was not right. Baralai turned to them his look turning to a toothed snarl, his arm grow four long claws…he roared at them. Paine lifted her rifle as Yuna jumped in shock at the frightening noise, Baralai charged. Paine squeezed the trigger, her shots had little effect. A clip dropped from Rikku's pistol she loaded another, it clicked after two, Paine threw her another clip.

"GO!! I got this!" Yuna looked at them determined, Paine and Rikku looked at her.

"But…Yunie…" Rikku was stunned, Baralai was closing in

"I said! GO!!" Yuna pushed Rikku out of the way of Baralai's claw just in time. Paine quickly picked Rikku up, they fired at Baralai. "Hey Baralai!" Yuna jumped getting his attention "Come get me!" He roared at her.

Yuna sprinted down the corridor luring Baralai away from Rikku and Paine. She quickly reached the other end, she ducked under his claw and slide under his legs, she scored ten in his back. Yuna quickly stood firing, she clicked, she drew another clip reloading. The slide slid into place with a click…something strong wrapped around her neck. Yuna choked arms trying to pry the thing from her around her throat, she spotted Gippal at the end of the corridor. He ran at her on all fours, Yuna struggled even more. Gippal leapt at her, Yuna took a chance and fired at the things holding her…the bullet just missed her head. Yuna span out the way, Gippal hit thin air, Yuna lined up a shot on Gippal…something hit her in the stomach.

Yuna felt cold…no…she felt nothing. Her eye drew down…a spiked hand was what greeted her, Baralai snarled at her. She felt the claw ripped from her stomach…Yuna staggered on her feet…then fell to her knees. She gripped her stomach, her strength started to fade…she collapsed onto her side. The world was falling in and out of focus, Baralai, Gippal and Nooj stood over her watching.

"Rikku…Paine…" Yuna said aloud her voice barely above a whisper a blood pool forming in front of her. "…I'm sorry……" She grew still and silent. The watchers moved on…

Yuna's eyes…clouded over…

**Count down will begin in…7 hours 12 Minutes 5 Seconds**

(Sniff...yeah...now you see why im sad...sniff...Yuna's dead!! (burst out crying) well...sniff...(bounces back) I'm sorry it was so sort guys, but i'll promise to try and make the next chapter longer! Oh yeah and to anyone who cares...we're getting close to the end. So i'll be back with the next chapter soon, i'll just need to fit it in while playing Far Cry 2, don't worry i will get around to it because i'm really enjoying writing this story...even though one of my favourite characters just died...poopie. Intill next time guys! And feel free to leave a review! Bye!)


	8. 7th Hour

(Okay doke guys im back! Yes with another chapter! You've all been enjoying this so much so i'll be quiet and let you read. Enjoy the next chapter of..._Code Red...)_

7th Hour

The two came to a stop, doubling over and panting heavily. Rikku looked at Paine, she wanted to ask something but had no breath to ask it…she drew in breath.

"Paine…what…about…Yunie?" Rikku forced out the words between breaths.

Paine could only look at her, she knew what could have happened…or what might have happened. And her mind was rejecting what might have happened…

"Don't worry Rikku…Yuna's a big girl!" She winked at Rikku. "She can take care of herself" Rikku smiled back at her.

A roar came from the back of the corridor, the two girls hearts leapt in their chest, They looked back…no one was there…but long shadows were growing on the wall. Rikku quickly looked around, she needed to hide…now. All the room were locked, her mind began to panic her legs building up for flight…her eyes feel on the one open door. Paine felt her arm pulled she became uneasy from the sudden movement, almost loosing her footing. Rikku pulled Paine inside, Paine flattened herself against the wall as Rikku slammed her fist onto the button. The door swung closed…all that they could hear were the moans coming from the top of the corridor.

Paine sat on the floor near the wall, she pulled her legs in as tight as she could…Rikku did the same. The moans were outside…Paine felt the urge to sneeze, she fought it. Rikku watched the shadow pass over the doorway, her heart was thumping in her chest. One stopped…Rikku back up into her corner. A snort came loudly from the door causing both girls to flinch, the small window had steamed up. As the steam clear inch by inch…a pair of white eyes looked in…Baralai was watching. Paine slowly turned her head to see how Rikku was coping, Rikku had her pistol up and looked about ready to pull the trigger. Rikku's eyes fell on Paine, they were full of fear. Paine shook her head and slowly raised a finger to her lips, Rikku nodded slowly and looked away from the door trembling. Paine watched the light from the window, she could see the outline of the head on the floor…it moved away.

Rikku felt relief wash over her, she looked over to Paine who was watching the light cast on the floor. Rikku gave a focused glance at it…her heart fell as something moved into it. Another watched in, Rikku felt that fear again. But this one moved away much quicker than the other one…she knew it must have been Gippal that time. Rikku started to try and stand up, she heard her name called very very softly. Paine shook her head rapidly, Rikku stood up fully…what the heck was Paine trying to tell her.

BANG!! Rikku flattened herself against the wall, she felt like her heart just exploded. Paine watched the floor again, the breathing was heavier this time. She feared that they knew she and Rikku were in here. Paine didn't dare breath, nor did she dare move and inch. The head looked around quickly snarling at nothing…the breathing died down…the shadow moved from the window. The two girls looked at each other…they felt like the had just cheated death. The moans were still passing the door…and Paine and Rikku were still rooted to the spot with fear.

The red pool had long since dried, a familiar figure lay near it. Her long ponytail behind her, her blue and green eyes clouded white. The right arm jolted…then lay still. It twitched again…the eyes moved. Slowly Yuna took herself up onto her feet…she turned down the corridor baring her teeth and letting out a snarl.

Paine held the table steady as Rikku pulled and heaved at the vent hatch. It gave way, Rikku handed it down to Paine who carefully placed it on the floor. Rikku hopped onto the small ladder, she took herself up and looked down both ways…she nodded at Paine. Paine slid herself along the vent bottom, carefully trying to place each hand without a sound. Rikku was in lead, choosing ways that would hopefully take them somewhere safer. Rikku slowed herself, trying to tune into something. She couldn't make out if she'd heard something or not.

"Hey Paine?" She looked back, which was difficult in the tight space. "Did you hear something just now? Or am I just crazy?"

Paine felt a cold sweat broke out on her skin…she slowly looked back over her shoulder. There was nothing…the two stayed motionless…a faded small clunck sounded. Eyes were on the very bottom of the vent system, two hearts starting to pick up speed. An arm reached round the corner, a spiked haired head look at them.

"MOVE!!" Rikku scuttled forward, Paine right behind her.

The scream came, Gippal gave chase still able to move swiftly in the tight space. The vent trembled with three sets of hurried crawls, and the later was catching up. Paine turned having had enough, she swung the rifle round in the tight space pulling on the trigger. Gippal was beaten back, scampering into another vent to escape the gunfire. Paine went on firing back very now and then, she was just worried about reloading. Rikku screamed, Paine fell her arm reaching into thin air, she landed with a thud. Paine blinked groaning, her eyes looked up at the ventilation shaft they'd just fallen from.

"Owie!" Rikku rubbed her back. "Paine?" She came over to her friend who just looked up at her.

They were in a basement, the concrete walls standing around them. Gippal snarled from the vent, Paine fired up making him retreat again. She quickly stood and started running, she came round the corner as a cabinet fell behind her. Rikku ran into the next room Paine behind her, Paine toppled a nearby bookcase with a shot at one of its supports.

"Paine!" Rikku got her attention. "Buy me some time to get through!" Rikku started working on getting the metal door open.

Paine aimed over the bookcase, her adrenaline spiking as a nearby wall was caved in. Nooj retracted his arm as zombies poured through the wall, Paine opened up. She clicked, she quickly hit another clip. She now had one clip for the rifle. They kept coming as Paine put more down, something flew over her head as she slipped the last clip into the rifle. Rikku grinned as her last grenade took out almost all the zombie in the tight space. Paine's rifle clicked, she tossed it switching to her pistol.

"GOT IT!!" Rikku wrenched the door open, Paine hopped from the barricade.

The bookcase fell in two as Baralai snarled at Rikku and Paine, the two girls opened up. Paine's pistol clicked, she ejected the clip fitting it with her very last one…she only had Buddy's and the special one left. Something crept through Rikku's mind, it was crazy…but as long as she could just…She put it into action.

"PAINE GO!!" She pushed Paine off balance through the door, she closed the door hearing the lock click into place.

Rikku turned firing at the nearest zombie, Baralai charged her, Rikku fought him back. The tide gathered around her, her rifle fell now empty. She spotted something, the round cylinder, one of Paine's grenades…she tossed it pulling the pin. It knocked half the horde away, Baralai flew back through into the next room. Rikku fired again, the pistol jammed. She fumbled with it her heart pumping furiously, she eyes fell on a pair of familiar boots. She drew up to the face…

"Yunie?" She looked at Yuna's face. Her cousin snarled at her, her heart leapt, her wrist jerked at the jammed slide…something pierced her though the chest…

Paine fell back, she heard the door slam. She picked herself up running at the door. Rikku couldn't be doing this, she heard the gunfire, she had to get through. Paine heard Rikku talk to herself…or was it someone…a burning came from her shoulder, she backed up. A bloody spike had rammed through the door…there was silence from the other side.

"…Rikku?" She asked gently, no response came. "Rikku?…You okay?" There was a slumping sound from the other side.

Through the hole in the metal, Paine could she the set of clouded blue and green eyes. Her heart fell, the door threw open knocking Paine back. She picked herself up firing into the room, she made for the other door. Gippal came rushing in, her pistol clicked. Paine sprayed with mp5 it ran out after a few seconds. She wrenched the door open, diving through and closing the door. Paine hung her head…her clip fell as she loaded Buddy's…a soft banging started on the door. Rage took Paine…she emptied the clip into the door. Her finger kept pulling the trigger as the constant clicking sounded…tears started to fall from Paine's eyes…her head fell into her hands the flowed more freely now.

_My friends…they were my friends…I…I couldn't save anyone…_

She loaded her very last…three bullets…she didn't need the other two…only one. Paine stood up using the wall to help here, she walked down the street…only with a pistol with three shots.

_I couldn't save anyone…_

**The red curtain has fallen…the end is Ni…**

(Ok...just to everyone...Rikku didn't suffer...through the chest she died instently. And sorry to all Rikku fans! Really, please dont come and beat me with sticks! She's still here, in fact she right behind me getting a hot chocolate!)

Rikku: (turning away from the machine) huh?

(Anyway that's it for just now...and sorry again Rikku fans, here have a big cookie that Rikku had herself! There so yummy! Intill the next chapter guys. Bye!)


	9. 8th Hour

(And we're back! Well guys, sorry to say this is the last chapter...and quite short at that. In fact this in now the shortest chapter i've writen. So lets drew this show to a close! Shall we? Enjoy the last and final chapter of..._Code Red)_

8th Hour…

The small ting of a bell, Paine entered the shop…it was lifeless. She sat down in the far away corner…she had three…but only needed one. Paine reached into her side bag, her hand gripped the cylinder. She looked at the grenade in her hand…she knew her chances of survival…her fingers slowly reached for the pin…

A wall was knocked in, Paine was sent across the floor crashing through some chairs in the furnishing store. She stood up to the bellow of Nooj…she fired the slid staying back after three. Something jumped onto her back, Gippal bite into her shoulder, Paine tossed him off. She scrambled up the nearby staircase, rounding the corner there was a crash. Rikku had thrown herself through the upstairs window, she growled at Paine dashing towards her. Paine grabbed a nearby table swinging it at Rikku, she knocked her flat on her back. There was a grunt from behind her, Paine dived out the way of an oversized arm. Brother staggered after her. She ran for a nearby staircase…something caught her around the throat.

Paine struggled trying to free herself, she was lifted into the air and slammed through the floor. Paine held her chest…she could barely breath. The glass from the front shattered Buddy slowly leading an army of the undead inside.

"Give me a break!" Paine stood kicking over a nearby table.

A searing pain froze Paine's right leg…she fell, hand gripping the back of her thigh. Yuna stepped through on of the doors…another spike starting to form from her hand. Paine caught something just in the corner of her eye, the grenade…she crawled to it. She was half way there, she kept glancing back at Yuna who was slowly staggering over the spike getting longer. Something pined Paine, she flipped round catching Rikku's mouth. Rikku scratched at Paine's face. Paine kicked Rikku in the stomach knocking her off, but she came back faster than Gippal. Rikku tore her way into Paine's upper arm, Paine screamed. Over her pain she made out a brick from the wall, Paine grabbed it bring it down on Rikku's head…it got her off.

Paine started crawling again, she came under a hole in the roof above. The horde was coming in behind her…the spike flew over her head. Paine reached for the grenade, she could get it…she…just had…to…reach. Her hand fell on it, Paine smiled then gasped. Her lower torso was on fire, her body went into shock a raging pain filling all her senses. Baralai snarled from above her…he had impaled her through the stomach with a jump from the first floor. Paine tasted the blood coming up into the mouth, the world started to dance in hazes. The claw was removed from her back, Baralai roared in victory…she was finished. Paine slowly…with the last of her strength, pulled her arm in underneath her chest. Her finger latched the pin…and pulled it.

Forming a circle her former friends looked down at the dying person, Paine pulled into a ball…she was still trying to live. Baralai snarled stepping forward, Yuna aimed at Paine a long spike drawing from her hand. Paine flipped over hold up her hand, something was clasped in it…a cylinder.

"…Ka-boom" Paine felt the cylinder expand in her hand…

…**Scanning for heat signatures…**

**Zero heat signatures detected…**

**Population infection is now 100…**

**Reducing count down…**

**Deleting date files…**

**Date files deleted!…**

**Recalculating count down…**

**Count down time recalculated…**

**Count down in…3…**

…**2…**

…**1…**

………………………………………

**The truth…has faded into darkness…**

(Well...we're done. The curtain has closed on this show and our story has come full circle. I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers! You guys rock! Give yourself a big pat on the back! I've really enjoyed writing this and had a lot of fun with it...though some chapters brought tears to my eyes. I don't like killing off any of the Gullwings or Gippal, Nooj and Baralai. Oh! On that note! Everyone's back to normal, look! (Pans to the gullwings back in their normal clothes and unhurt all waving. Gippal and Nooj are arguing over something) Yeah! And Yuna of Besaid (drags Baralai into the picture) He's all better now! So from all of us here!)

Everyone: Goodbye!

Rikku: (waving madly to everyone, especailly her fans) Bye bye!

Yuna: (happily) Farewell!

Paine:(with her arms crossed and her usual monotoned voice) And sweet dreams

(Good night folks!)


End file.
